


Growth Experiment

by DoomsDaisy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Breast Growth, Drugging, F/M, Groping, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsDaisy/pseuds/DoomsDaisy
Summary: Erika gets her hands on a breast growth drug and decides to try it on Kadota.





	Growth Experiment

It was easy. Dotachin was an observant guy, but with the amount of time they all spent together, he was bound to let his guard down. Why would he be suspicious of his friends, anyway? The first time was a little nerve-wracking, but being in the back of the van made it way too easy to put the powder into his drink before handing it up front. Walker noticed, but she dropped him a wink and put her finger to her lips.

He didn't confront her about it until Dotachin and Saburo dropped them off at their favorite manga shop. Erika went straight to the historical section, where she knew they would have some privacy to talk about what had happened.

"So, you probably have questions." She started, picking up a dusty volume and flipping through it absently. Not a bad art style.

Walker plucked a manga from the shelf and mimicked her. "You aren't poisoning him, are you?"

"If I was, would you tell him?"

"Nah." Walker smiled. "I'm sure you'd have an interesting reason if you were."

"That's reassuring." Erika read one of the speech bubbles on the page. Even with a pretty style, she definitely couldn't get into anything so boring. "But I'm not poisoning him."

"Then what was that stuff?"

"A little something I picked up on the shady side of town. Something experimental."

Walker shut the manga in his hands, his interest piqued. "Oh?"

"Oh indeed." Erika shelved her volume and gave Walker a sneaky grin. "If it works, our Dotachin will be getting a nice rack in no time."

"Rack?" Walker looked dumbfounded. "Like boobs?"

"Exactly."

"Hmm." Walker leaned against the shelf. "So you're using him as a guinea pig so you can go up a cup size or two, then?"

"Nope. Just thought it would be fun."

Walker grinned. "As a fan of breasts and fun things, I fully support it."

 

~

 

 

When he first noticed his body changing, he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. With his hair messy and toothpaste foaming at his lips, Kadota looked himself over tiredly in the mirror and noticed that his chest was...well, a little fuller than usual. He had a bit of lean muscle to him-- it would be hard not to, with all the stupid brawls he got drug into-- but his pectorals were definitely bigger, and not from muscle. Frowning, he switched his hand on his toothbrush and brought it to poke under his nipple. There was far too much give to the skin. And speaking of nipples, weren't his just a little too puffy? A little more dark? Kadota hummed thoughtfully and spat into the sink. He needed to lay off the sweets a bit before this problem escalated.

He didn't give the issue must thought after his initial realization, though he did opt for a vitamin water now and again in lieu of a soda. Erika and Walker gave him some shit about the sudden change of drink, but the little bit of teasing was easy enough to bat down.

 

But a few weeks later, Kadota woke up with a sore chest. Similar to a post workout ache, but not exactly. He groaned and brought his hands to his pecs to inspect the problem, but was shocked when he got two handfuls of supple, fatty tissue. He sat up in horror and looked down at his chest...

"What the fuck." He groped himself, wincing at the pain. "What the _fuck_ \--" He tore his shirt off and hopped out of bed to get a better look in the mirror. Surely he wasn't seeing this right, maybe the downwards angle of his view was making things look a little more inflated then they actually were, that _had_ to be the explanation--

It wasn't. His chest, usually fairly flat, was now swollen and ample with what was undoubtedly a set of breasts. He looked at them, the nipples pointing down slightly with the gravity that pulled the fat down.

"What..." Kadota lifted them, watching the way the softness bubbled between his fingers. "What the actual fuck is going on..."

He let his hands fall to his sides and closed his eyes. Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe his chest was hurting because he was sleeping on it-- it had happened before.

With a deep breath, Kadota cracked his eyes open. After the clumsy fondling, his nipples had pebbled and he could distinctly feel the cool air in his room on them. He stepped closer to the mirror and turned slightly to the side. There were stretchmarks on the sides of them, pink and fresh. He touched one, the feeling of the split skin tender and raw. Then he traveled down to one of his nipples. A quick pinch made him let out a breathy gasp. Yeah, this wasn't a dream.

He was snapped out of his shocked inspection as his cellphone began ringing. Tearing his eyes from the mirror, Kadota made his way to his bed to grab his phone. Every step made his breasts bounce with a dull ache, and when he bent down to unhook his vibrating phone from it's charger, he felt the weight of them move and hang.

It was Erika. He cursed under his breath and flipped his phone open before pressing it to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Where are you, Dotachin?" He could hear the bustle of traffic and pedestrians behind her, "You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago."

The use of that nickname would usually tick him off, but right now it was something familiar, something _sane_. He swallowed to try to loosen his tight throat. "Sorry. Must have overslept."

"Well, get your ass out of bed and head over here!" Erika scolded happily. "Saburo says he's been knocking on your door for awhile now."

Kadota went over to his window and pulled the blinds down. Sure enough, Saburo's van was parked out front. Fuck.

"Alright. We'll be there in ten."

He closed his phone before she had a chance to reply. What he needed right now was to go to a medical professional, but that would have to wait. Kadota hurried to his closet and rifled through his clothes before selecting his biggest hoodie. He pulled it on and inspected himself in the mirror. It mostly covered his problem, especially if he slouched, but if someone were to look closely, or if he were to move in a certain way...Well, he would just have to hope for the best.

Saburo was snoozing against the wall opposite his apartment door. The sound of the door opening stirred him though, but Kadota was already taking off down the hallway.

"H-hey man, wait up!" He heard Saburo scrambling to his feet to catch up. "Why're you in such a hurry?"

"Erika and Walker are waiting for us, that's why."

Saburo was by his side now. "What's going on, Kadota? You usually don't sleep so heavy. And you're _never_ late."

He probably slept like a rock because his body was busy growing. Not that he could tell Saburo that.

"I'm feeling a little under the weather. Probably coming down with something."

Saburo slapped his hand over his nose and mouth suspiciously. "You don't think it's a cold, do you?"

"No--" Wait, that might work in his favor. "Actually, maybe. I'd try to keep your distance, if I were you."

"Don't gotta tell me twice." Saburo said from behind his hand.

 

When they got outside, Saburo made his way to the side of the van. "Sorry man, but would you mind sitting in the back?"

"That scared of my cooties, huh?" Kadota smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, that's fine."

This sick thing was definitely working for him. He hoped he could ride it till he had time to pay Shinra a visit.

In the back of the van, Kadota crossed his arms and closed his eyes as the van swayed to and fro through the streets. He could almost pretend everything was normal like this except when Saburo made a particularly hard turn, he could feel his breasts move with the force of it.

When they finally stopped, Kadota had just enough time to pull his hoodie loosely around his chest before the back door slid open.

"Dotachin!" Erika hopped into the van with a big smile, with Walker following close behind. "You're riding in the back with us today?"

"I wouldn't get too close," Saburo met their eyes through the rear view mirror. "He's sick."

"Sick?" Walker closed the door right as Saburo pulled away from the curb. "You don't look sick to me."

"Looks can be deceiving." Kadota mumbled, slouching down into the van's side.

He didn't miss the look Erika and Walker gave each other. Before he could comment on it, Erika was across the van and kneeling down next to him. He flinched away, but she was quicker, bringing her hand up to put on his forehead.

"Dotachin, your cheeks are flushed but it doesn't feel like you're running a fever."

"Well, I--"

"Very weird, very weird indeed." Walker was on his other side, peering closely at his face.

Kadota crossed his arms tightly, distinctly feeling his breasts rub together and shift. "Back off, guys. This isn't a joke."

"Ah, he's grouchier than usual too!" Erika grinned. "There's only one thing we can do in this situation, Walker."

"You're absolutely right, Erika."

They both raised their hands in unison, their fingers wiggling.

No!

"Don't--!"

There was no stopping them. Their fingers came to his sides and began tickling him. He wasn't very ticklish, but the sudden attack caught him off guard. He uncrossed his arms and tried to bat their offending hands away, but Erika's hands immediately went to his chest at the opening.

Erika and Walker froze. Kadota froze. Saburo kept driving, unaware of the discovery that had just taken place.

"What're these, Dotachin?" Erika cupped his breasts better before giving them two gentle squeezes. They were still sore, but he winced for a completely different reason. The touch made his cheeks flush and a pang of unwelcome heat fill his stomach. Jesus, what was wrong with him all of a sudden?

"Lemme feel," Walker bumped Erika's side, prompting her to release him. The relief was short-lived because bigger, rougher hands were on him now. Kadota was so shocked--not only at the situation but his reaction-- that he just sat there as Walker groped his breasts, his chest heaving and his stomach rolling with anxiety. "Wow," Walker ran his palms over the swell of them before pressing them together, "What size would you say these are? At least a C?"

"Maybe even venturing into D," Erika commented, batting one of Walker's hands to the side to resume her own groping.

"G-guys--" Kadota hated the tight and breathy sound of his voice so he cleared his throat and tried again with more conviction. "Guys, cut it _out_." He smacked the duo's hands away and covered his chest protectively. Erika and Walker seemed unfazed, their eyes glittering with intrigue.

"What the hell's going on?" Saburo was stretching his neck to try to get a view of them in his rear view mirror. "What are you guys talking about?"

Kadota scrambled to think of some lie to retain at least a little of his dignity, but Erika was too quick for him.

"Dotachin's got tits!"

The van jerked to the side as Saburo whipped his head around to look at them. "H-he's got what?!"

"The road! Watch the road!" Walker yelled, bracing himself on the side of the van.

When it came down to the van and Kadota's new curves, Saburo of course picked his van. He quickly corrected their course, only indulging himself through the rear view mirror.

"Listen." Kadota sat up straight, his hands still over his chest. "I don't know what the hell happened. I just woke up like this."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said it was the craziest thing I'd ever seen." Erika scooted a little closer. Kadota watched her warily.

"You don't think they're cancerous or anything, do ya?" Walker tilted his head. "Like they're just two boob-shaped tumors on your chest, or something."

Kadota closed his eyes. He was already pretty terrified by his morning discovery and his friends weren't helping in the slightest. "Saburo, take me to Shinra's place."

"That's on the other side of--"

"Just go."

Saburo gave him a sympathetic look through the mirror before putting on his turn signal. "Man, first you've got a cold coming on, and now this...I feel bad for ya."

Kadota didn't bother to set him straight. He sighed and settled back into his comfortable slouch. Erika and Walker stayed where they were though, gawking at him like some sort of sideshow attraction.

"How do you feel, Dotachin?" Erika raked her eyes over his body.

"Fine. A little sore in the--" He gestured vaguely to his chest "In this area, but otherwise fine."

"Are your nipples responsive?"

Kadota could feel his cheeks flare with color. "What kind of..."

"Can you lactate?" Walker chimed in inquisitively.

Kadota grit his teeth before raising his voice to carry to the front of the van. "How long to get there, Saburo?"

"With traffic the way it is right now..." Saburo gave him another sympathetic glance.

"Hey, why don't we snap some pictures and go ahead and send them to Shinra?" Erika was already pulling out her phone.

"Wait--"

"That's a good idea." Walker made grabby hands at Erika's phone until she handed it over. "I'll take the photos, you be the shoot director."

"Wait!" Kadota didn't raise his voice much, but the stern tone commanded the two's attention and made them freeze. He took a deep breath. "You both need to calm _down_." He exhaled through his nose. "It almost feels like you guys are gleeful about this shit."

"Dotachin."Erika frowned as her eyes softened. "Kadota. We're worried about you."

"Super worried." Walker quipped.

"And we wanna help you with this problem." She pointed her thumb at her cellphone in Walker's hands. "So let's get this figured out. The sooner Shinra sees what's happening, the sooner you can get back to yourself."

Kadota was conflicted, but seeing the sincerity in his friends' eyes gave him the push he needed for a final decision. "You're right. Sorry." He rubbed the side of his face tiredly. "So should I take off my top then?"

"That would be best." Walker confirmed, flipping the phone open and clicking through the menu to the camera.

His stomach was fluttering like crazy, but he didn't allow his nerves to stop him. Trying to not think about this bizarre situation, Kadota lifted the hoodie up over his head and set it to the side in one jerky, quick movement, making his breasts sway. The quick drag of the fabric over his nipples had them hard, a fact that he covered with his hands. God, he felt so vulnerable.

Walker let out a low whistle before the flash went off and the camera snapped.

"Shut up." Kadota mumbled, looking to the side.

"Dotachin, you have to move your hands." As Erika said it, she grabbed his hands and eased them away from his chest. The feel of weight hanging against him, the glean of intrigue that shined in Erika's eyes, it all processed in his brain with absolute clarity.

Flash. Snap. Flash. Snap.

It was weird, but Kadota bared with it. That was, until Erika swiped a finger over his erect nipple.

"Agh!" He felt electricity zip up his spine before smoldering down into his stomach.

"Sorry, Dotachin." She definitely didn't sound sorry. "I was just curious if you could feel them."

Kadota found that he was out of breath and his words came out on a rushed gust of air. "Yeah, I can definitely feel them."

"Walker, get a close up shot of his nipples."

"Roger."

Kadota closed his eyes as the flash went off again. Fuck, why did this feel so dirty?

The feeling only grew stronger as soft, thin hands grabbed his breasts and lifted them. He let out a small noise in the back of his throat and looked down as Erika kneaded his breasts.

"W-What--"

"So Walker can get better pictures." Erika's voice came out on a near whisper, making the situation feel incredibly intimate.

"You don't--" He stifled another noise and leaned his head against the van, "Don't have to handle them so much." He hated to admit it, but there was no denying the heat in his stomach and the stirring he felt against his thigh. He was getting turned on.

"They're so soft, Dotachin." Erika pressed them together and rolled her fingers over bottom of them. "I'm almost jealous."

Flash. Snap.

"And such cute nipples." The words were punctuated by a small pinch to one that made Kadota gasp and shiver. He moved his legs closer to himself, feeling himself harden in quick, thumping bursts.

There was a flurry of flashes and the snapping sound effect went off in a volley.

In the near strobe light effect, Kadota looked at Erika, and saw her eyes raking over his chest and then lingering on his lap. As if in a trance he followed her gaze. His erection was all too clear against his thigh, the jean material outlining him to the point that even the head could be seen.

Mortified, Kadota put one arm over his chest and the other in his lap.

"We're done." Kadota looked around and snatched up his hoodie before clutching it to his chest.

"But--"

"We're _done_."

The flash went off one more time before Walker looked to Erika and shrugged. She returned it before shooting a smile at Kadota. "Alright. I think we got what we needed."

Kadota didn't answer.

The rest of the ride went by in silence.

 

 

~~

 

When they pulled up to Shinra's place, Kadota was quick to rush out. Erika debated going up with him, but in the end they let him go by himself. As soon as the door was closed, Walker and her leaned forward over her cellphone.

Walker went through the pictures slowly, both of them completely silent. The flash lent everything long, dark shadows around them in contrast to the brightness of the rest of the frame. It made everything look like some sort of amateur porn shoot, which made Erika bite her tongue and hold her breath deep in her chest. Seeing the way her fingers bit into the swell of his breasts, seeing the peak of each nipple, and of course...

"Jesus." Walker lingered on one of the last pictures. "He's rock hard."

"Dirty, dirty Dotachin." Erika snagged the phone and brought it closer to her face. "He's got a huge one."

"I'm man enough to admit that you're right." Walker leaned back against the van's side. " Still, I can't believe he was getting off to that."

"And you weren't?"

Walker snorted. "Not all of us are sexual deviants, Erika." He thought for a second. "Those tits were nice, though."

Erika sighed dreamily, flipping through the rest of the photos. "Yeah, they really were."

She closed her phone, excited to get a better look at them when she was alone.

Dotachin was just too much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> this was such a fun commission, I missed writing for drrr <3
> 
> @DastardlyDaisy on twitter!


End file.
